


Take it off

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fun, POV Female Character, Romance, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: You were preparing to take a shower but Bucky had other plans





	Take it off

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader perspective hope it's good!

You had a long day running errands and you were so happy to finally be home. There was not a sound when you arrived at the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, so you decided to use this moment of solitude and take a shower.

As you entered your room you decided to play some music and started to undress to the beat. You first took off your shirt as you swayed your hips to the music that was filled with sexual innuendos, throwing the garment into the hamper.

You then took off your socks, joining them to your shirt. You were fully into the song, badly singing the lyrics while undoing your pant and shimmying out of them; haphazardly folding them and laying them on the armchair in the corner of your room.

Standing in front of the mirror, admiring every inch of your beautiful self. You had falling in love with every dimple on your thighs and every stretched mark that adorned your body. You kept on singing and trying your best at a seductive dance and doing what you thought were sexy faces. You jumped when you heard someone laugh behind. You didn’t hear him come in, you spun on your heel one hand on your heart the other finding balance on your thigh as you bent over trying to calm yourself down.

“Fuck!” You curse, “I didn’t hear your come in, I almost peed myself!” You exclaimed once your heart regained its normal beat. Bucky was leaning on the door frame, hands in his pockets and eyes trained on you.

“I was enjoying the show.” He simply explained amused, a smirk on his lips.

“Didn’t know that I was giving a show you perv!” You gave back smiling. Silence settle between the both of you as the smirk on his lips disappeared, there was suddenly a seriousness in his stare. He gazed at you like a famished man waiting to be replenished.

He’s seen you more naked than you were at this moment plenty of times, but you were still not used to the way he would look at you. It was like he could see through you, like with one look he got to know everything about you. The way he would look at you made you feel like he’s never seen such beauty before. You couldn’t take the burn of the intensity at the moment, so you decided to break the silence.

“I was going to take a shower” You explained as a new song just as sexually charged faded in.

“You forgot to take these off” Bucky said completely ignoring your explanation, his eyes traveling down your almost naked body, settling on your underwear before going back up to your eyes. You held his stare, first unsure and lightly chuckled as awkwardness settled in your stomach. But the intensity in his gaze sobered you up, the desire in Bucky’s eyes gave you confidence to move forward.

You turned around giving your back to him, pulling your bralette over your head, swaying your hips, feeling a mixture of awkwardness and sensuality under his stare. It was not something you were used to doing. Turning back to him, you reflexively crossed your arms over your chest.

Bucky walked to you, the craving in his stare still apparent, he pulled your arms away from torso.

“Don’t do that. Don’t hide away from me.” He said caressing the inside of your wrist, eyes in yours. Surely, he could feel the increase in your heartbeats as your chests pressed against each other.

Placing your hands on the edge of your panties, “Don’t forget this.” He added before stepping back a bit to have a better view of you.

You took your time taking them off, eyes fixed on his face. His lips parted in anticipation, you could see the slight movement of his fingers as he balled up his hands and releasing them in eagerness to touch you. He followed your movement as you finally completely undressed, Bucky licked his lower lips before trapping it between his teeth as your hands glided your thighs up to your hips.

As if unable to take it any longer, He closed the short distant between you both. Pulling you by the waist and neck, Bucky drew you against him as he brought his lips to yours for a deep almost desperate kiss. You quickly reciprocated the kiss and brought your right hand to his hair burying your fingers in hair, your left hand grabbing his biceps.

Bucky slid his hands down your body, over your fleshy behind, giving it a firm squeeze before continuing their trajectory. He grabbed the back of your thighs and he pulled you upward, instinctually you wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel him hard and ready against your core and you started to rub against him, enticing a grunt from Bucky.

Never breaking the kiss, he made his way to the bed, laying you down on and putting his weight on you. As Bucky grinded into you while he kissed his way down to your neck you thought that that shower could definitely wait.


End file.
